Just A Dream
by XxXMyBrandOfHeroinXxX
Summary: What if it was all just a dream? Twilight's plot, Edward's rare love and true...umm...species? What if it was all just Bella's subconcious running wild? My first fanfiction so please be gentle! :]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, the setting of Forks, the characters or anything except the story line.

(AN: The 'dream' ends as Bella and Edward's first summer begins at the end of

Twilight. Everyone is actually human and such.)

* * *

Chapter 1: Waking Up

I felt myself stir from a restless slumber and looked up to see the face of none other then Edward Cullen. The weird parts, yes I said parts with an s, were that his previously topaz eyes were the brightest green I have ever seen and were shining with amusement and the fact that I was sitting in my Biology class.

"Ahh, she awakes," I heard the velvety voice of Edward chuckle.

"Hi," I smiled lovingly and he looks back as if I had a third head, "What?" I ask slowly processing the facts.

"Nothing," he replied his tone suggesting that he was slightly annoyed.

"Oh okay, hey, umm what's today's date?" something, I wasn't exactly sure what, was making me think it had all been a dream, and Edward confirmed my fear when he replied, "January 18th,"

It was all a dream? A cruel creation of my imagination? My head made contact with the table repeatedly as I punished my mind for raising my hopes that someone could possibly love me. Plain Jane, boring, me.

"Isabella?" I heard that voice, one I would no anywhere, "What's the matter?"

I knew I wouldn't be able to lift my head for fear he would see the tears flowing steadily down my face so I simply mumbled "nothing I'm fine," into my arms and let my eyes spill over silently.

I felt a warm hand on my back and sat up quickly. Of course the hand belonged to Edward, his eyes filled with worry. He took one look at my tearstained cheeks and told me to look back down.

His hand shot up into the air and Mr. Banner called on him.

"Isabella isn't feeling well sir, may I escort her to the nurse?" he asked innocently.

The old hag had only to glance at me with my head in my hands to agree. Edward stood offering me his hand which I took quickly and without hesitation. I mumbled a quiet thanks as he led my from the room carrying both our bags and supporting most of my weight seeing as I was quite lightheaded and dizzy.

"I know we only just met, but I wish to know why you were, or are, so upset. I'm a good listener and I'd like to help you if I can, in any way that I can," he told me smiling gently.

Even if this wasn't the Edward that my mind had created and I had fallen in love with I felt strangely comfortable with this version too. Who knows maybe they are more alike then I could have ever imagined.

* * *

I know it's really short but I would just love so reviews to tell me if I suck or not! If I don't then I'll post more! D


	2. Chapter 2

**(AN(and disclaimer): Just to let you all know all of the characters (who none of them belong to me) are human.)**

* * *

Chapter 2

I nodded to show Edward that I wanted to talk to him and have him help me and he led me outside.

"I hope you don't mind I thought we could sit in my car. I think you might like it," he said softly. He had his hand place on my lower back and it was sending shivers up my spine. Good to know he can still make that happen.

As we approached the silver Volvo my crying started up again. This car, where we had spent so much of our time together, was just another piece of the dream puzzle that I would never experience for real. The tears flowed silently until a sob rocked my body alerting Edward of my state. His look of concern pushed me over the edge and I fled from him. I ran, or more like speed-walked so I wouldn't fall on my face, to my truck and got in. I reached over to the passengers seat to get my keys from my bag when I realized he had my bag and therefore my keys.

"Damn it!" I screamed at myself throwing my head forward into the steering wheel. I was expecting the horn not to work but, just my luck, it did. The loud horn that sounded when my head made contact with the wheel made me jump and scream, loud. I knew there was no chance that I had been quiet enough to not alert any of the staff or students of my presence and soon someone would come check on the scream and honk.

And then there he was. Edward Cullen staring at me from in front of my truck holding my bag in one hand and a box of tissues in the other. (AN: I love that…its just so sweet!) He walked around the passenger door and climbed in my truck.

"Isabella, please, you can tell me whatever it is, I just want to help you," he told me offering me a tissue.

I shook my head, "No, I can't, you will think I'm crazy in the literal sense of the word," I replied. Oh yeah I can hear it now, _I'm crying because I had a dream that you and I fell in love and you wanted to suck my blood but you didn't until you had to when I was bitten by a sadistic vampire named James_, yeah perfect.

"I promise that I won't think your anything other then you," he said.

"Please just go, I'm going home," my words were muffled by a few sniffles.

"You are in no condition to drive. If you want to go home I will take you in my nice warm Volvo and my sister, Alice, can bring you your truck after school," he said sternly.

The mention of Alice set me off again just more violently. Not only had I dreamed up true love I had dreamed up true friendship. And I had lost both. My body was shaking from sobs that rocked it hard and my head was beginning to hurt from all the crying. The tears fell onto my lap and soaked my jeans and I just knew my eyes were red and puffy. I could hardly see. My vision kept getting blurred by the water my eyes were producing and Edward was right, I was not going to be able to drive myself home. But could I handle being in a car with him? And if this Edward was anything like the other one he would defiantly insist on staying with me until Charlie got home from work. Maybe it would be good for me? Yeah. I think I will try it.

"Okay, you can drive me home, if you want to," I added the last part to let him know he didn't have to. I could just sit here until the tears stopped.

"Alrighty then. To my car then," he replied cheerfully.

"Okay," I agreed halfheartedly grabbing my bag. I pushed the keys into the ignition for Alice and followed Edward off to his car.

* * *

**AN: I hope you liked it. There will be more later if I get the motivation(Cough-reviews-cough) hehe:D)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(AN: I don't feel like typing anymore disclaimers so this will be the last. I don't own any of the characters, the setting, and such. I own the plot and that's just about it.)**

Chapter 3

Edward was waiting with the Volvo's passenger door open while I slowly made my way across the parking lot doing my best not to fall. Well apparently my best wasn't good enough because only about ten feet from my destination the ground and my face decided to make friends. I laid there for a few seconds before Edward was kneeling in front of me with a look mixed of worry and amusement on his perfect face.

"Are you alright?" he asked dazzling me with that amazing crooked smile.

"Yup, I fall all the time, I'm used to it," I was surprised I was able to form a coherent sentence when he was looking at me like that.

"Well we will have to work on that now won't we," he replied as he offered me his hand to help me stand up.

"Thanks," I squeaked dusting off the dirt and little rocks that had gathered on my jeans and hoodie.

"Isabella don't! You wear the ground well!" Edward said obviously trying to cheer me up. Though the tears had stopped I was pretty sure he could still see the sadness and despair in my eyes as I let out a laugh, "It's Bella,"

"You still want to go home right?" he asked.

"Yeah I think its best if I get out of here before I completely break down," I explained.

"Alright come on then," his hand was still in mine as he led me to the car.

I halfway expected him to be there in the drivers' seat before I even attempted to buckle my seatbelt but he made his way around the front of the car the only pace he knew how. The human one. Of course this too set me off and I started to sob thinking about the first time Edward and I ran, well more he ran and I just was along for the ride. That was the day we went to the meadow, that perfect sunny day, but it never existed right? It was just a figment of my imagination. When he got into the car he looked surprised about my little outburst of tears, maybe I did look happy to him. I was laughing and smiling just a minute ago. But how could I be happy when the best thing that ever happened to me wasn't ever real?

"Bella, what is going on? You have to tell me or else I can't help you!" Edward was rubbing my back soothingly and once again sending jitters up throughout my entire body.

I was trying to decide if I trusted this Edward enough to tell him the truth or if I should just tell him some made up lie. The downside to the lying was that I can't tell a convincing lie to save my life! It would have to be something extremely sad or else I would just have to tell him that I am a very sensitive person and make myself look idiotic for crying so much. Gosh, I am so screwed up!

"I'll tell you when we get to my house okay?" I need to think of a good lie, I added silently in my head. Well lets hope he still can't read my mind. At least _something_ stayed consistent.


	4. Chapter 4

**(AN: I'm gonna do my best here on spelling and such but I am kinda tired so if you find any mistakes just send me a message or something to let me know!)**

**Chapter 4**

**When Edward knew the route to my house without even having to ask me I began to wonder how close Carlisle and Charlie were. Wait, who is to say Carlisle even exists, I mean Alice was mentioned but she was also pointed out by Jessica at lunch. Oh my goodness what if I created a complete family that I fell in love with and they aren't really anywhere? I was shaking aggressively and the tears just wouldn't seem to stop. I realized that I had left the box of tissues in my truck and silently cursed my stupidity.**

**We pulled up to my house and Edward came around to open the car door for me, "Okay, now we'll go inside, I'll make you something to eat and we can talk about this okay?" he moved towards the door and I used the key to open it. My cheeks instantly flushed pink at the way the house looked. I had only been here a few short days so I hadn't had a chance to clean three years worth of Charlie living alone. There was laundry strewn everywhere and the dishes hadn't been done for a week.**

**"Sorry about the mess I hadn't had a chance to clean up lately," I explained shyly.**

**"It's fine, point me to the kitchen and I will make you some nice comfort food," he replied, he seemed incredibly at ease in my house despite the tension in the room.**

**I did as he asked and followed him in the kitchen pulling down a box of hot chocolate mix. A necessity when living here in Forks. I watched as Edward search the cupboard for a pan to boil the water and filled it, setting it on the stove gracefully. After he did that he took my hand and guided me to the table putting me in a chair and kneeling in front of me.**

**"I want to know what is wrong Bella. I like you to much to see you suffer like this," he told me gently. My head and heart were spinning at his words and quickly my mind jumped back to my dream.**

**"I…I don't, you will think I am absolutely insane Edward and I don't, I don't think I could handle you avoiding me and my insanity," I felt the tears falling again and I knew soon I would be completely incompetent to even attempt to tell the story to Edward. I knew, well if this Edward was anything like the vampire one, I knew that he would just keep pushing until I told him the whole story so I kept trying to form a good reason or way to explain how I let my mind run so wild that it turned him into a vampire and I had him falling in love with me. Oh how I wished that he could read my mind right now. That would make this confession so much easier. **

**He stood to go get the water and make the hot chocolate and I put my head in my hands while I sobbed.**

**"Bella, please, you are getting torn apart by whatever this is. I know it will help if you just tell me what is going on!" he insisted.**

**"Fine! I'll tell you okay!" I was shouting now and I knew I startled him, I regained my collected appearance and began the story, "I'm not sure how to explain this but I was dreaming in Biology…"**

**(AN: DUN DUN DUN! You must wait until next time to see what happens next! Does Edward think Bella is crazy and have her commited or does he find her little fantasy cute and loveable? Give me four new reviews and you will find out! Hehe I love being evil like that!"**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of this story.

* * *

Chapter 5

As I told the story of my dream I watched in disbelief as Edward didn't laugh at me. He listened intently showing close to no emotion through his beautiful features. When I reached the part about James and his hunt for me Edward's face flashed something resembling shock and fear but it was wiped away before I could fully identify it. I rounded the end of my tale and stood up.

"It's okay, you can run away now screaming something about me being completely out of my mind, I knew it was going to happen," I told him taking our mugs to the sink.

"Bella, as long as I can help it I am not going anywhere. You aren't crazy. It was a dream they are allowed to be…what's the word? Ummm, irrational maybe? I don't know but I don't think you are crazy and I think that no one but your subconscious is to blame. Please don't worry, I don't believe that you are any more insane then I am," he replied.

I looked up at him a clear look of astonishment evident on my face, "Are you serious? You actually _want_ to stay with me?"

"Yes Bella. I want to stay with you more then anyone else. I really do like you Bella. A lot." He answered like he was embarrassed and a tinge of pink appeared on his cheeks.

"Don't be embarrassed, I like you too. A lot." It was my turn to blush but I turned as red as a tomato.

A crooked grin spread across his face as he whispered, "That blush on your skin is lovely," I looked up at him and smiled and he took my hand leading me towards the door.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he handed me my shoes.

"I'm taking you to dinner," he replied simply with another smile that sent my heart spinning again.

"Charlie?" suddenly I remembered that I had to feed my father when he got home.

"He went to Billy's for dinner, or so the note on the fridge said," I looked at Edward for a moment before going to read the note on the refrigerator door.

Bella, went to Billy's house for dinner, you are invited too if you want to come up just call and I'll give you directions. Love, Dad.

Okay that problem is solved. I pulled out a pen and scrawled my own note on the back of Charlie's. I told him I was going to dinner with Edward Cullen and I would be back later.

"Okay I'm ready!" I was truly excited. I thought Edward would think I was a nutcase and flee from me as fast as his feet would allow. I was wrong though and for that I was truly glad.

"Good because I am hungry!" he grinned at me and I laughed. I knew he was poking fun at my dream and for some odd reason it didn't bother me that he was laughing. I don't know if it was because he wasn't laughing _at _me he was actually laughing _with _me.

My common judgment was screaming at me. Telling me not to fall for Edward like I did in my flight of the imagination, that could only end badly. Right? I wasn't sure but I was just disregarding everything my good sense was telling me. I was falling for Edward Cullen just as I had while I was in my dream world.

* * *

A/N: Okay so this was another pretty short chapter. I was thinking about doing the next chapter in Edward's P.O.V. if you want me to let me know in a REVIEW. Hehe 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing…but if Stephenie is willing to give up Edward I will gladly take him in. :

A/N: I split this chapter into both Edward and Bella's point of view so…yea.

Chapter 6: Edward's POV

I defiantly didn't think that Bella was crazy, I thought her dream was cute in a twisted kind of way. It made me wonder if she had any feelings for me now like I did for her. We were driving towards Port Angeles in my Volvo. I was hoping desperately that taking her to a very fancy restraunt would somehow win her over. She had dreamed my driving right, I was a speed demon, less now that she was in the car with me but when it was just me and Alice I would travel at speeds over 200. Bella was gripping the bottom of her seat for dear life so I slowed down a bit more.

"Sorry, hard habit to break," I apologized.

"It's alright," her voice was shaky like she was fighting off another unpleasant memory. The way she was all day.

I pulled into a spot in front of a little Italian restaurant and quickly made my way to her door. I opened it and waited for her to grab my hand but she was just sitting there looking at her own.

"I'm not dressed for a fancy meal," she mumbled through what sounded like tears. I looked at the shining sign above the building- La Bella Italia. Oh crap. This was the restraunt that my dream self had taken her to the night he "rescued" her from the four men that cornered her here. Damn it.

"We aren't eating here. I figured we could take a bit of a walk to the McDonald's a little ways from here," I improvised quickly.

She looked up at me and smiled a little, "Alright," she started to get out of the car and her foot caught on, well I think it caught on air seeing as there was nothing in sight but she went flying forward ready to fall. I could see the confusion on her beautiful face when she didn't hit the ground.

"I told you we would work on that didn't I." I laughed a little as I put her back on her feet, "Keep me around and you wont ever have to meet the floor again." I knew my line was cheesy but it made her laugh. Her laugh was music to my ears, a sound only an angel could make. I knew I was falling for her, and falling quite fast to top it all off. But really, who in their right mind would want me? Bella had every guy at school fawning over her, willing to shine her shoes with the shirts on their backs if it would impress her. Bella was different then anyone I had ever met before, she seemed smart and thought about what she was going to say before she said it. She was beautiful, I just wanted to reach out and hold her to me and never let her go. Isabella Swan was special. Not only to me but to the world. She would defiantly do great things.

Bella's POV

When Edward pulled up in front of La Bella Italia my tears began again. I don't know what it was about this place other then this was the place in my dream that I had come the night I found out Edward's secret, the night he had saved me from those horrible men in the ally. When he mentioned walking to a McDonald's I couldn't help but laugh. I knew that he just wanted to take me somewhere nice but I could tell he knew that it would just hurt to much for me to go into this specific restraunt.

After his comment about keeping him around I began to wonder how he felt about me and how long he would be staying around. By now we were making our way down the street towards the glowing yellow arches and I had the strangest feeling that someone was watching me. I wasn't sure if it was just my self conscious self worrying about the way Edward was staring at me or if we were seriously being eyed. I glanced behind my shoulder and could have sworn that I saw someone darting in the opposite direction but I brushed it off.

"Bella? Are you alright? You seem a little shaken up," Edward voice made my jump a little and I lost my balance for a moment. As I began to fall forward I felt a pair of arms snaking around my waist, "What am I going to do with you Bella Swan?" Edward asked with a small smile playing on his lips. Just the smallest thought of Edward's perfect lips made me blush. How I longed to kiss him, to see if he was better then the Edward in my dreams.

I quickly banished the thought from my head as I walked through the door to the deserted fast food place. When I paused to wait for Edward to take the lead I noticed that he was just looking at me, not staring rudely like some of the guys from school today but he was looking at me and he had a little smirk pasted on his gorgeous face.

"What?" I asked, my insecure side taking the lead once again.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are Bella?" he asked and I had to run what he said through my head four times before snorting with disbelief.

"Your kidding right?" I asked still giggling like a school girl.

"No Bella, not even an angel could compare to you," he replied.

I sensed the seriousness behind his words so I mumbled a quiet thank you before making my way to the counter. After we placed our orders I reached for the cash in my pocket only to be scolded by Edward on how he was going to pay. I tried to get him to take five dollars from me to take care of the food I just ordered but he just simply wouldn't have it. Note to self: Another thing both Edward's have in common is the love to spend money on me, and to be brutally stubborn.

A/N: Okay so I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Drop me some reviews and maybe, just maybe, I will write more. :)


	7. AN

**A/N:**

**Okay so I have been a bit frazzled and haven't been able to write anything new to this story in a while so the long awaited Chapter 7 won't be up for a while yet!**

**Sorry to all those who are eagerly awaiting my update!**

**xXxMyBrandOfHeroinxXx**


End file.
